Flying
by Sisse91
Summary: A sweet one-shot. Harry is teaching Albus how to fly.


"Okay Albus hold your hand over the broom and say: UP" He said looking down on his youngest son. He had a rather nervous look on his face and his cheeks where red from the cold.

They where standing in the garden of the Potter house in Godric Hallows. It was winter and snow was covering the ground, the perfect time for a young Potter to have his first try on a _real_broom. It was a first for both of them, and Harry was almost as nervous and happy as the little guy standing next to him, looking so very much like his father. Harry felt like this was something grand, like the first time he became a father, the first time James had said _dad,_James' first time using unintended magic, James first time flooing by him self. James, James and always James. Harry always felt a little sad for Albus, maybe it was just his bad concision speaking, but it just wasn't the same with child number two. It was still amazing hearing him say dad, when he suddenly started walking, talking and using the toilet (especially the last one!), but just not as big of a thing, cause they, as parents, had done and seen it all before.

This was his first time teaching one of his children to fly. James of course did know how to fly; in fact he was a natural and better than most adults already. But it hadn't been Harry teaching him, no one had actually taught him.

One day coming home from work, Harry found Ginny running around the house screaming for James. Albus, who was still a toddler, was sleeping in his crib, and Ginny had just gone upstairs to check on him for a second, when she came back down James had disappeared. She had been all over the house, in every single room and still couldn't find him. The second she was finished telling Harry what had happened, Albus started to cry and she had to go get him. Harry went looking for James and on his way to the kitchen he noticed the broom closet wasn't closed. He looked inside the closet and saw that his old Firebolt was missing. He had a sudden feeling and went to the garden. And he was right! There, in the back yard, was James.

"Look Daddy, look. I'm flyyyyyiiing." He yelled as he turned in air manoeuvring the broom as if he had been doing it a life-time.

"Ginny, his in the garden." He yelled looking in awe at his son. He heard the kitchen door slam open and saw Ginny running out Albus attached to her hips.

"Heey Mummy. Albuuus." He yelped flying close to them and breaking of just as Harry started to get nervous.

From that day on they always kept the broom closet locked, and even though Harry thought it was a fun story, and actually was very proud of his son he still felt like he had missed out on a grand moment in his sons' life.

And now, a cold, snowy November day Albus and he was going for a first together, and it was a big one.

"Ready Al? Go ahead!"

"Uh oh, well, okay…. uup" he said, his voice all shaking.

"Well, that was all right dear, but you really gotta mean it. Say it like your angry. Like when James' been messing up your desk."

"UP!" Albus almost jumped backwards as the broom lifted it self to his hand.

"Yeah that's great!" Harry smiled looking down at his son still with a dazed look on his face.

"Okay Al, now how to climb it. You swing your right leg like this" Harry said showing it. "And then you hold you hands like this. Always remember to keep the hand you steer with in front of the none-steering hand. And now we're ready to fly."

"Really? We.. we're ready now? Already?" Albus said looking to the ground.

"Come on Al, you can do it! I'm gonna be right beside you the whole time. Just remember to be calm and don't panic, I'm sure you're going to do great!"

"Hmm well okay then" the little guy mumbled taking an even firmer grip and steadying himself. His face suddenly turned very serious like he was on a mission. His mouth was moving like if he was counting and then, all of a sudden he kicked himself into air.

"Great Al, that was amazing. Let's try flying a little in circles, huh'?"

Al nodded and very clumsily manoeuvred his broom to fly to his right.

"Great. And remember if it's going to fast you just pull the broom against your body. If you want it to go faster you lean in over the broom. Got it?"

"Got it, dad."

They flew around in circles for a while, whilst Harry gave Albus advice to make him more secure on the broom.

"Great son, now bring it in for a landing!"

"Ohm okay!"

Albus slowly lowered the broom whilst making it go slower. He landed in the snow a great smile plastered on his face.

"That was great Al. You did amazing!" Harry said giving Albus a half hug, broom in his other hand.

"It was great dad. Can we do it again? Pleeeaas."

"Of course son, we can do it again." Harry said. He stood still while watching his son take of into the air. He felt a rush of pride flowing through his body, a smile playing on his face. They'd done great.


End file.
